Brothers
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Five times Sour Cream purposely influenced Onion throughout his life and the one time he didn't mean to.


There is OOCness in this story but I couldn't write it any other way.

* * *

1\. Stars

Sour Cream didn't much like his stepdad at first, sure he was the only dad he had in his life- Marty being only a name with no face- but his mother was in love with him. But after a few years, Sour Cream did what Yellowtail asked of him with no complaints. Usually those requests involved fishing trips, bonding trips as his mother had said. Then, came the marraige of Yellow Tail and his mother. Sour Cream was happy for his mother, who no longer had to fret when money dried up close to payday. It was a bit for him to adjust to.

Within a year of their marriage, Sour Cream was told by his excited mother that he was going to be an older brother. The excitement was enough to make him smile although he didn't understand it at the time.

Some months later, his little brother was born. Sour Cream had been introduced to him, little Onion, only to get smacked in the face and run off to 'Uncle Greg' bawling his eyes out. After the excitement died down, Sour Cream tried again. He took Onion from his sleeping mother, turned the camera to the window of her hospital room, and walked to the window.

"See those little dots up there, little bro?" The boy asked, looking up at the stars. "Those are called stars. Mom says that when I'm older I'll be one." He looked at Onion, who was awake and staring up at him. "And I know you'll be one too, bro. I'll do anything to make sure you know it, even if we both forget, we can look at those stars and remember. Sound good?"

Onion, either through tiredness or undersranding, nuzzled against Sour Cream.

Vidalia watched them in silence with a smile, knowing Sour Cream was going to be a great older brother.

* * *

2\. Food is a plaything

Sour Cream sighed, watching in vain as Vidalia and Yellowtail tried to feed Onion, who just kept screaming. It was lunch time, one of the few times Yellowtail would take off his fishing cap and coat in a day, and eat dinner with them.

"I don't think he's ready for baby food yet." Vidalia sighed, setting the spoon of mush down as Yellowtail sighed in resignation. "I'm going to get him a bottle."

"Mamamamamama.." Yellowtail said before kissing Vidalia's cheek and walking away from the table. Apparently he had to go back to fishing, as the day was still young. So much for asking if he could spend some time with Sour Cream today.

"Bye love." Vidalia called as they heard Yellowtail slipping on his fishing boots, before going to get Onion his bottle.

Sour Cream looked at the fussing baby, squirming in his chair, before he got an idea. "Hey, little bro." He moved next to the chair, Onion catching sight of him and stopping in his fussing. "How about this?" Sour Cream mushed his own food so that it was a blended and pureed mess, and he began to shove spoonfuls into his mouth only to, instead of swallowing it, push it out and watch it fall onto the plate before slamming his entire face onto the plate and eating it that way.

"Sour Cream!" Vidalia groaned, watching her oldest son making a mess.

Sour Cream swallowed what was in his mouth before he gestured to Onion. "He liked it. See?" Onion was giggling at the sight and then beginning to move the food around his highchair with his hands and then putting his fingers in his mouth.

He grinned victoriously, showing his missing teeth, at his mother.

"Okay, you win." Vidalia said to her messy faced son.

* * *

3\. Not talking

"Come on baby. Say 'mommy'."

Sour Cream almost laughed at Vidalia's attempts to get Onion to talk. "Mom, he's not gonna talk if he doesn't wanna. Don't push him, be cool."

Vidalia sighed, looking at Sour Cream. "I guess your right." She admitted defeat to the boy who seemed to be a miracle worker with his brother.

Sour Cream smiled as Onion crawled towards him and put a hand on his leg in thanks.

* * *

4\. Talking makes Smiles

Sour Cream had got sick, though no one could figure out how. He'd been running a high fever and could barely get out of bed.

"Mom.." He'd weakly cry out for his mother, tears in his eyes, at some points during sleep in his sickness. The fever must have been causing him a lot of pain if that was the case, because Sour Cream was normally independent.

Onion looked in on his brother, his pale skin turned dark pink from his rising body temperature as sweat dropped from his brow and he struggled to breathe normally in his sleep. The boy frowned. His older brother was usually cool and nothing could rattle him, but this was shocking to the strange boy.

"Emama..." He muttered as he walked into the room, going to his brother's bedside.

Sour Cream coughed loudly before opening his eyes. He looked briefly to his little brother. "Hey." Was all the teen said before turning away to cough into his sleeve without getting his cold germs on his brother.

Onion stood in silence, watching him. He put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the older body rack with every cough. It scared him. Sure, he'd seen people get sick before- but he'd never seen his brother get sick.

"B- bro- other.." He said, his voice soft. He'd never spoken a word in plain English before, but he was afraid for Sour Cream.

Sour Cream looked over to Onion with a wide smile. "I'm not going anywhere, little bro.."

* * *

5\. Fun in the face of fear

It had been another argument between Vidalia and Yellowtail. Sour Cream usually hid away in his room when this happened. Onion, well he preferred to stay in the vents- often leading to him hearing the whole thing. But today, it was different. The yelling was louder, and Onion didn't want to hear it. So, he turned through the vents to escape it, and tumbled into Sour Cream's room.

Sour Cream was tuning his DJ equipment, having some music going on from his speakers as he tuned it. He then noticed his brother, half out of the air vent. He removed his headphones as Onion pulled himself from the vent.

"Pretty loud, huh?" He asked his brother, turning off his music.

"Mamam..." Onion nodded, walking closer to his brother to avoid the voices coming into the room.

Sour Cream didn't like to see his mom and stepdad get into a fight, but he really didn't like what was happening to Onion because of it. "Hey, come on Onion. We're going to Fun Land." Sour Cream grabbed the old coffee can he'd asked his mother for some years ago and had been adding money to for a long time. He emptied it- before taking the bills and quarters and shoving them into his pockets then brushing the rest of the change in to the can again.

They left the house, Sour Cream shielding Onion's ears from the arguing with his headphones that were playing music with the actual device still in Sour Cream's pocket, and walked through town to Fun Land.

"What do you want to do first bro?" The teen asked Onion as they walked through the gate.

Onion pointed to the spinning tea cup ride, looking up Sour Cream.

"Tea cups? Cool." Sour Cream smiled at Onion, who smiled back, before walking to the ride.

They got onto the ride and spun around it quickly as the ride progressed. After that, they had an all around fun day. Even stopping for pizza, which Onion surprisingly had coupons for.

They returned home, a free box of pizza in hand, to find Vidalia crying. When they askes her why, she admitted that Yellowtail had left, both of them agreeing that they would need some time a part.

Sour Cream lay on his bed later that night, when he heard the vent pop open. He then felt a small weight on the bed. He smiled when he saw Onion's poofy hair come into view.

"I know, Onion. We'll be okay." He said, wrapping an arm around Onion as the boy began to shake. He wasn't going to deny the tears in his eyes, because tears made you human.

* * *

6\. Turnabout

Sour Cream sighed, setting his headphones down. Things had been rough lately. His mother and Yellowtail divorced, and Onion had been looking to him for support when Sour Cream was just as lost as he was. He had gotten multiple jobs; one at The Big Doughnut, one at Fish Stew Pizza, another at It's A Wash and a final one at Fun Land to support his family. He barely had time for himself, but he kept smiling for the sake of his mother and little brother. He'd lost his drive for music as of late, not having time to think of tracks to play on his DJ equipment.

But one day, after a rough shift at Fun Land, he heard music coming from his room. He looked in to see Onion playing- or attempting to by the look of it- a track on the DJ stand he had set up.

The music was clunky, unpolished because Onion was unskilled at running the stuff, but it brought a smile of Sour Cream's face. He'd given Onion something without realizing it, an interest in his stuff. He'd move the equipment to Onion's room later, for now though, he'd watch the show.


End file.
